Meet the Fans
Meet the Fans is the first episode of the Shorts in Back in Action: Alien Universe taking place between No Strings Attached and The Sea's the Limit. Overview Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, and Chelsey head to the mall to spend Gwen's $2500 shopping spree money. Major Events *Wildmutt is used for the first time since the original series. Story open just beyond the entrance of the mall, where Gwen, Chelsey, Julie, and Kevin are lying on a water fountain. All but Julie are slouching over slurping their Mr. Smoothies, Julie with her arms crossed, standing up straight, impatiently tapping her left foot. Julie: What's taking Ben so long? Kevin: He probably jumped on the counter with Grey Matter and tried to steal one. Julie: Kevin, Ben wouldn't do that. Maybe you, but... Kevin: I'm just kidding, Julie. Gwen: Well she has the right to be impatient. Not everyday your best friend gives you $1250 to going on a shopping spree with. Kevin: You're splitting the money with her? Gwen: Chelsey, too; I don't wear much. Kevin: You sure you don't want a new favorite outfit? Gwen: If I see something. Ben comes walking over to the water fountain with two Mr. Smoothies in his hands. As opposed to what he normally wears, he is only in his black t-shirt--no sweater. Ben hands Julie her Mr. Smoothy and begins slouching himself by his friends. Julie remains standing, sending daggers Ben's way with her expression. After peacefully slurping half of the cup, he realizes Julie still standing. Ben: What? Julie: What took you so long? It's already 10:30. Ben: Uh, you probably don't want to know. Continues to drink his Mr. Smoothy, but Julie immediately swipes it out of his hand. Hey! Julie: Tell me. Ben: Can I have my Mr. Smoothy back? Julie: Sure. As soon as you tell me. Ben: Alright. So I went over there and the Omnitrix started flashing and beeping once I started my order. The cashier was annoyed, but he still went to go get Mr. Smoothies. While he wasn't looking, I turned into Stinkfly. I guess the cashier couldn't take the smell, so after he dropped the Mr. Smoothies when he turned to see me, he feel unconscious. Some people started to crowd around and I swore I didn't do anything. When some officers came over, I tried to pass my Omnitrix as a badge. They said that wasn't enough of a reason to knock a guy unconscious, so I showed them the past with Clockwork, and they said as long as I paid I could go. Julie: And it took you half an hour to do all that and walk back here? Ben: They told me to turn off the Omnitrix until I was far enough away from the Mr. Smoothy. Guess I forgot; one sec...Twists the glow-less, shut-off Omnitrix tower, reactivating it and restoring its glow. Omnitrix: Offline for 15 minutes. 0 missed calls, 0 missed revisions, 1 message from Jimmy Jones. Ben: Hmm...that's new. Looking back up at Julie. It's on the other side of the mall on the third floor. It's worse than trying to get around school. Can I get my Mr. Smoothy back now. Julie hands Ben his smoothy and starts sipping her own. Kevin: You started taking jealous girlfriend advice, Julie? Gwen: Kevin! Chelsey: You know he's right, Gwen. You really shouldn't be giving her advice. Gwen: Chelsey! Chelsey: What? Someone in a brown full-body cloak with multi-colored patches across rushes by. The person's hoodie flies off, revealing a glowing blue and white head with a curly tail-like object on it. Ben puts his Mr. Smoothy down on the fountain, which Julie is now slouching on with her own. Julie: Ben, what's wrong? Ben: Other than the fact that my smoothy's warmer than usual now...(points to the alien in the cloak) Look, Sii's back. The Omnitrix dial pops up with a Wildmutt hologram, and Ben immediately smacks down on the symbol. Wildmutt: Roars, then runs after Sii, tackling her down. Sii turns her head around on the floor to look at Ben. There are holes in the eyes and mouth that reveal underlying skin with human lips and eyes. Wildmutt responds using a light bark that sounds like "What?". Sii: Nice Wildmutt costume, but could you please get off me? I have to get to the convention, too! I'm a moderator! Wildmutt steps off of the Sii look-a-like, and in his slurred dog voice, he tries to utter "Convention?". The Sii look-a-like heads Wildmutt to a large green room filled with villain and her look-a-likes from Ben's past and present. The Sii look-a-like gets in seamlessly, but a ticket collector (disguised as an Incursion with what looks to be a replica of an Incursion weapon) stops Wildmutt. Incursion Guard Look-A-Like: Where do you think you're going without a ticket? Wildmutt's Omnitrix begins to beep and glow. Incursion Guard Look-A-Like: Nice effects, but you're not the only one with a timer-based, chest-mounted Omnitrix badge. After a few more beeps, Wildmutt turns green and becomes Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Brainstorm! I do assume your feeble mind has taken in the fact that this alien is no mere doppelganger. Incursion Guard Look-A-Like (astonished, excited): Ben Tennyson! Move right along! Thank you for joining us for the third Super Ben Con this year! We've had it every 3 months since March, and we were starting to think you hadn't even heard of our little convention. Brainstorm's Omnitrix beeps and flashes, glowing green and reverting Ben to human form afterward. Every fan and look-a-like at the convention's attention is averted as many of them begin to mutter and point out Ben's appearance. One of the female fans (in a Julie costume): Look, it's Super Ben! Another Male Fan (in a Vulkanus costume): Let's get his autograph! Everyone tramples the Incursion Guard Look-A-Like as they rush after Ben. He runs back over to Julie. Everyone's trailing behind in a huge crowd. Ben (to Julie): Help me! Julie pulls out an Omnitrix shirt, which is similar to the second Ben 10,000's except for the fact that the hourglass is green. She also hands Ben some new baggy 10-year old Ben' pants green. He holds them over the Omnitrix and it sucks in the outfit. Ben: Omnitrix reset to Human. Glows green, flashes Wildmutt, and returns to human in his new clothes. Julie: Here, take this! Hands Ben a newspaper. Chelsey: Good thing Ben has a disguise of his own, because I can only cover four of us. An invisible barrier appears over Julie, Gwen, Kevin, and Chelsey making them invisible. Ben holds up his newspaper and ruffles his hair so no fan would recognize him. The Vulkanus Look-A-Like arrives as the leader of the pack. Vulkanus Look-A-Like: Have you seen Super Ben? Ben (unrecognized by the fans, in a fake deep voice): He ran to the exit with his group of alien friends. Vulkanus Look-A-Like: Thanks. Let's go, guys and girls! The crowd marches towards the exit. After the crowd reaches the entrance, Chelsey removes the invisibility barrier. Ben lowers his newspaper, and Julie fixes his hair. Ben: Not sure where you got these-- Julie: And I'm not telling you. Ben: But thanks, Julie. Julie (finished fixing Ben's hair, close to Ben's face): You're welcome kiss? Ben: Nope. Julie is taken aback. Ben: Thank You kiss. Begins smooching Julie. Kevin: Oh, gross, man. You're in public! Gwen: C'mon, Kevin, give them their chance. Chelsey: I think it's sweet. Gwen: Me, too. Kevin: Ugh.... Gwen: Just let them have their moment, Kevin. Ben and Julie finally stop as the Incursion Guard Look-A-Like stops by. Incursion Guard Look-A-Like: Don't worry, Ben. Your secret's safe with me. I'll continue to lead them off for as long as I can. Enjoy your day, Super Ben. Rushes after the crowd. Kevin: Who was that Incursion, Tennyson? Ben (smiling): Just a friend. Continues to smooch Julie. OF SHORT Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Chelsey Tennyson Neutral *Sii Look-A-Like *Incursion Guard Look-A-Like *Julie Look-A-Like *Vulkanus Look-A-Like Aliens Used (by Ben) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) Allusions *The episode is titled after the "Meet the" videos for the Team Fortress 2 video game. Category:Short Episodes Category:Episodes Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology